Second Great EITC Civil War
The Second Great EITC Civil War, the famous conflict between the two great EITC leaders Cad Bane and Captain Leon. Chapter 1: Causes The most widely held and most plausible reason for the war was that Bane, (being the second in command to Leon) had wanted to become Head of the EITC because either he believed that Leon was leading it down the tubes or that he wanted the power for himself. A side plot was that Lord Captain Andrew, a former leader of the EITC and Bane's mentor, along with other members of the EITC, turned pirate. This event seemed to have deeply troubled Bane as Andrew was the person he trusted most. Andrew had tried to recruit Cad later, and had failed. Nonetheless the war started after Bane separated himself from Leon and declared himself Head of the EITC. At the beginning of the war Bane's guild was the Delta Republic but by the end it had changed to the well known Co. Republic of today. Chapter 2 At the beginning of the war Leon was set for an easy victory. As reigning Head of the EITC he had far more resources and troops ready. Bane had a small group of loyal, but not elite troops. As the war progressed Bane achieved many allies, who were bitter enemies of Leon, by showing the possibility of victory by winning several of the early battles. Chapter 3: Early Stages of the War After Leon had officially declared war on Bane he quickly prepared his troops for the upcoming war. Leon quickly acted and pronounced Bane a criminal for treason against the EITC. At this point there was a large price on Bane's head so almost any server was unsafe. Bane quickly realized this and took over the Bonaam server as his guild's base of operations for the war. Soon Leon started sending commando raids against Bane and his troops. After a short time Bane had organized enough troops for a counter strike, they launched an attack on the Antik server, Leon's headquarters. After several skirmishes Bane's troops assaulted Leon's stronghold: Kingshead. The resulting battle was costly for both sides, forcing Bane to retreat out from Antik. It was the first major battle of the war. Though not considered a true victory for either side it gave the enemies of Leon hope that Bane might not be simply crushed by Leon as others had. For a time each faction raided the other and no more major battles were fought. This changed, however, when Leon launched an attack at Port Royal on Bonaam. Bane's troops were able to quickly rout Leon's men. Thus more allies began to support Bane and victory was even closer. Chapter 4: Later Stages of the War After Leon's defeat he realized that Bane and his allies were becoming a viable threat. Leon then sent spies into Bane's and other guilds to try and gain information. Bane soon realized that the Delta Republic was infested with spies and that it must be restarted to attempt to get rid of said spies. Thus Bane created the Co. Republic of today. After more skirmishes and small battles one of Bane's spies heard of a speech that Leon was going to give to his troop. Bane quickly seized the chance and sent in a large amount of troops to assault Leon and his men. The result was the Battle of Royal Square in which Bane's troops caught Leon and his men unaware and devastated them wounding Leon himself in the battle. Chapter 5: Ending Stages of the War After the Battle of Royal Square, Bane was quickly becoming overconfident. He split the Co. Republic and created two sister guilds to it. The first named Co. Military and the other Co.Agency. He then devised a plan to hold an EITC ball to attempt to attract Leon in, then ambush him. This plan was never put into effect. Leon won a huge victory at the Battle of the Sandy Beach on Tortuga. Leon's men completely decimated Bane's men, forcing Bane to end both the Co. Agency and Co. Military. Bane quickly recovered though, and regrouped his men for another battle. This was fulfilled at the Battle of Swamp Ridge on Cuba. This was the last major battle of the war as Bane's troops dealt a death blow to Leon's campaign. Several small raids and skirmishes followed but the war was coming to a close. Then, with the disappearance of Leon, the war officially ended. Bane had come out on top. The Second Great EITC Civil War was over with heavy losses on both sides. That is a summary of the great war which shook the EITC to it's core. As a proud member of the EITC I hope that we shall learn from our mistakes, and that a horrid war like this may be avoided, for the good of the Company, in the future.